


Riseverse: A Canary's Birthday

by ArlyssTolero



Series: Arrow: Rebirth [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero
Summary: Oliver Queen, having spent several months in the past and in a relationship with Laurel Lance, decides to make her twenty-eighth birthday extra-special.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Arrow: Rebirth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770265
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Riseverse: A Canary's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow.
> 
> A/N: I wanted to do something in honor of Katie Cassidy’s birthday today and I thought going back and writing a one-shot about Oliver’s birthday celebration for Laurel as mentioned in “The Age of Heroes” would be a good way of doing it. Enjoy. 

Oliver Queen woke up early on the morning of April 10th, 2013 with the strong urge to shower his girlfriend with as much affection as he possibly could. Today was her twenty-eighth birthday. In the last timeline, they had never once celebrated her birthday after his return from his five years in exile. Looking back on that timeline, Oliver felt sickened by how much he had ignored the woman he loved and the things that were important but simple, like celebrating the day that she was born. He had made a lot of mistakes in the last timeline, many of them regarding Laurel and how he had treated her following the Undertaking. He would never again treat her so shamefully, Oliver vowed to himself as he turned on his side and looked at the figure of the woman he loved, sleeping peacefully beside him. Today was going to be a day solely about Laurel Lance, as it should be.

Oliver rolled out of bed and quickly dressed, heading down to the kitchen to begin the process of making breakfast. In honor of Laurel’s birthday, it would be blueberry pancakes, her favorite of his breakfast foods. Oliver first set the coffee maker to work, which would lure Laurel and Thea out of bed, and then began getting the ingredients for the pancakes. Pancake mix, check; fresh blueberries, check. Oliver set about mixing the batter and the blueberries together. He also pulled out a container of maple-flavored sausage links as a side dish for the breakfast along with eggs. Oliver smiled as Laurel came downstairs, drawn by the smell of coffee, tying her bathrobe around her. “Happy birthday, pretty bird,” Oliver said, and Laurel stopped, a pole-axed expression on her face.

“It’s my birthday,” she said numbly. “I-I didn’t even realize. We’ve been so busy…”

“I know,” Oliver said as Laurel slowly set to work fixing herself a cup of coffee. “But I wanted to make a point to celebrate your birthday. For me, it’s been over a decade since we never managed to celebrate it in the last timeline, we were always so busy. So, for me, it’s been since 2007 in the last timeline that I haven’t celebrated your birthday. It’s long overdue, as far as I’m concerned. So, today is about _you_. You’re not going into work today. Lance Floral can be closed for a day. Today, I want to show you how much I love you, and I can’t do that if you’re stuck behind a register.”

“Ollie, you don’t have to…” Laurel began feebly.

“I want to,” Oliver said, catching Laurel’s elbow and tugging at it to get her to turn and face him. “You are the most important person in my life, Laurel Lance, and I want to show you how much you mean to me. Give me today. I promise next year, your birthday will be normal, but please, give me today.”

“Alright, Ollie,” Laurel said softly after a moment, seeing how important this was to him and the love shining in his eyes. She was getting used to Oliver spoiling her like this. “So, what’s on the agenda, then?”

“First, a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, maple-flavored sausage links, and scrambled eggs,” Oliver said. “And we’ll go from there.”

“Sounds good,” Laurel said with a smile as Thea descended the stairs, looking bleary-eyed. “Morning, Speedy.”

“Morning,” Thea grunted. She looked at the display of breakfast foodstuffs and said, “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Laurel’s birthday, Thea,” Oliver said as he began mixing the dozen eggs with milk. “I haven’t celebrated her birthday in a long time. So sue me if I want to make today special.”

“Makes sense to me,” Thea said. She turned to Laurel. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Thea,” Laurel said with a smile. While she didn’t have any of her family around her today, she had Ollie and Thea, and they were family of a different sort. They were part of the Team Arrow family with her. “Now, fix your coffee. You look ready to kill your brother for being absurdly cheerful this morning.” Thea snickered quietly but began fixing her own cup of coffee while Oliver rolled his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, and Oliver was laying a plate of blueberry pancakes, maple-flavored sausage links, and scrambled eggs in front of Laurel and then Thea. “Happy birthday, pretty bird,” he said again, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to fix his own plate. Laurel poured out a measure of syrup on the pancakes and began to dig in.

“Delicious as always, Ollie,” Laurel told him.

“Well, you know what they say about food made with love,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Sap,” Laurel teased.

“There’s worse things I could be then a sappy romantic when it comes to my girlfriend,” Oliver pointed out. “I’ll take it.”

The three ate breakfast in a companionable silence, Laurel watching her boyfriend carefully and wondering what was going through his head that he wanted to make it so special today. Was it just that they hadn’t celebrated it in the last timeline? Or was there some kind of guilt complex driving Oliver to make today extra special, maybe something stemming from her death in the last timeline? She decided she would ask him once Thea was on her way to school. If it was some kind of guilt thing, she wanted to know so she could try and assuage his sense of guilt over whatever it was that was driving him to do this.

An hour later, Thea was on her way to school and both Laurel and Oliver were dressed for the day. Laurel caught Oliver’s hand and pulled him towards the couch. “Ollie, I know when something is bothering you,” she said quietly. “You aren’t doing this just because you missed celebrating my birthday in the last timeline. There’s something else driving this. I know you like I know my own name. I know when you’re feeling guilty about something. So, tell me. What is it you’re feeling guilty about?”

“How I treated you in the last timeline, especially after the Undertaking,” Oliver said quietly. “I pushed you away for almost the entire first year I was back, and then we had one night of passion before the Undertaking happened. Then I left you while we were both still grieving, and when I came back, I was dismissive of you and you were hunting me out of misplaced anger over Tommy’s death. I thought we would get close again after you found out about my being the Arrow, but things just didn’t connect, and then Sara was murdered, and I hid the truth of that from you because I didn’t know how you would react to knowing Malcolm had drugged Thea to do it. By the time that was done, we weren’t even friends anymore. We barely tolerated each other. We were just beginning to be friends again, with hints of something more, when Darhk murdered you. So, yes, I am guilty, guilty of treating you so shamefully, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you even if it didn’t happen in this timeline. I remember it happening and I _have_ to do something to make up for it.”

“Which means this is going to become a yearly thing, isn’t it?” Laurel asked. “Despite what you said earlier.” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, a guilty expression on his face. “Ollie, it’s okay. You are more than making up for whatever sins you feel you committed in the last timeline with our relationship now. I love you, and I know that you love me. That’s enough for me, but if you have to do things like make my birthday extra-special, then do it. I don’t want you suffering from this guilt and if spoiling me on my birthday makes you happy, then I’ll play along.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said softly.

“So, what’s next on the agenda?” Laurel asked.

“A hike through the state park an hour’s drive from here,” Oliver said with a smile. “I think enjoying the spring weather in a place of natural beauty is the perfect activity to get our blood pumping without getting into vigilante training.” Oliver’s expression softened. “I don’t want to make your birthday about our lives as heroes. I want it to be about normal couple stuff, just this once.”

“A hike sounds good, Ollie,” Laurel said.

**_*DC*_ **

The two spent the hour drive to the state park chatting quietly about past birthdays and Laurel half-complaining about Oliver’s tendency towards grandiosity, which Oliver took good-naturedly. The hike itself was a pleasant experience for them, walking hand-in-hand on the trails and coming to a small lake a couple of hours into their hike. “This is a beautiful place, Ollie,” Laurel said softly, taking a sip from her canteen (Oliver had made sure they both had full canteens and containers of trail mix to keep up their energy). “Was the island like this?” Instantly, she grimaced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Oliver said. “Yes, I suppose the island was a bit like this. It could be calm, peaceful even if you knew where to go. I spent many days with Slade and Shado just enjoying nature and each other’s company.” Oliver turned and kissed Laurel’s cheek. “But the company of the love of my life is infinitely better. A beautiful woman surrounded by natural beauty is a pleasurable sight.”

“And a handsome man who knows how to compliment a girl has his own charms,” Laurel said, cupping the back of Oliver’s head and drawing him close for a kiss. “Thanks for talking me into this, Ollie. It’s nice.”

“Well, we should be turning back if we want to get back to Starling City in time for lunch,” Oliver said.

“And what are we doing for lunch?” Laurel asked.

“Toro’s,” Oliver replied, referring to the restaurant that had a spicy tuna on crispy rice dish that was one of Laurel’s favorites. “After that, we’re gonna relax in the afternoon by going to a matinee. You pick the movie.”

“Sounds good to me,” Laurel said contentedly as they began the journey back towards the trailhead and Oliver’s Camaro.

**_*DC*_ **

Oliver and Laurel took their seats at Toro’s and began looking at their menus, though Oliver already knew Laurel’s would be the spicy tuna on crispy rice. It was her favorite dish from Toro’s, and she got it every time they got food from here. It was more of a question of what sides she would get and what her drink of choice would be than anything else that had her looking at the menu.

Once they had ordered, Oliver reached across the table and took her hand. “Are you having fun so far today?”

“I am, Ollie,” Laurel said quietly. “I love spending time with you. Sometimes it feels we’re being pulled in every direction, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Oliver said. “That’s why we need to take the time to enjoy the small moments like birthdays, because they’re the one time we can be ourselves.”

“Does that mean I get to spoil you on your birthday?” Laurel asked, sipping at a glass of water.

“If that’s what you want to do,” Oliver said. “But I’ll enjoy my birthday just being around you.”

“Well, I might just try and spoil you a bit on your birthday,” Laurel said, “because you’re as important to me as I am to you, and I want you to know that.”

“Then I look forward to it,” Oliver said with a smile.

Their meal arrived and the two dug in, talking about inconsequential things like their favorite part of the hike they had just gone on. Later, as they were leaving the restaurant, Oliver turned to Laurel. “Alright, so, birthday girl, what movie are we seeing?”

“Jurassic Park 3D,” Laurel said. “I’m feeling a bit nostalgic.”

“ _Jurassic Park 3D_ it is,” Oliver said, opening the passenger side door of the Camaro for Laurel, who smiled at him as she slipped into the passenger seat.

**_*DC*_ **

“Well, movie technology has certainly advanced since the last time I went to a movie,” Oliver said with a smile as he and Laurel entered the loft that evening.

“Yeah, 3D technology really picked up after you went missing,” Laurel said. “So, is there anything else on the agenda, or are we done?”

“Oh, we’re not done,” Oliver said. “There’s still dinner and dessert to get through before we have to go on patrol. I know you prefer Mario’s, but I was thinking I’d try my hand at a mushroom and olive pizza.”

“Home-made pizza?” Laurel said. “I’ll take that. Besides, I know you can cook, so I’m not worried.”

“Good,” Oliver said. “I have the dough ready in the fridge. If you had said no and wanted to order from Mario’s, we would’ve done that.”

“Well, I’d like to see what your version of my favorite pizza is like,” Laurel said. “And just so you know, Ollie, today’s been fantastic. I’ve really enjoyed our time together today. Thanks for wanting to make today special for me. It really helped me deal with the fact that I’ve got none of my family with me this time around.”

“They’re with you in your heart, Laurel,” Oliver said. “And soon enough, Sara will be back, and then your Dad’ll get our of rehab and apologize for what happened between you. I know it’s too late for you when it comes to your mother, but you’ll have Sara and Quentin.”

“I know, Ollie,” Laurel said with a smile. “I just wish they could be here now.”

“I’m sure they do, too,” Oliver said as he began rolling the dough out on the pizza sheet, a jar of marinara sauce nearby along with the chopped olives and mushrooms and the mozzarella. “They love you, Laurel, just like I do.”

“I love you, too, Ollie,” Laurel said.

Oliver’s mushroom and olive pizza quickly became another favorite for Laurel, which meant it would be added to his regular menu of dishes to make, and then Oliver pulled out a bucket of Rocky Road ice cream and scooped the creamy treat into two bowls, one of which he handed to Laurel. She spooned some of the ice cream up and into her mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure. “This is so good,” she said, pointing her spoon at the ice cream for emphasis. “Again, Ollie, thank you for today.”

“I just wish criminals had stayed afraid of you a little longer,” Oliver said with a sigh. “We could’ve celebrated your birthday without having to go on patrol, like we did for Thea.”

“Ollie, spending my birthday with you, whether it’s a romantic dinner or patrolling the city we love and helping it’s people, is just the way I want to celebrate my birthday,” Laurel said. “You are the best gift I could ever receive.”

“And I’m all yours,” Oliver said, drawing her close cupping the back of her head before leaning down, giving her a kiss full of passion and love, which she returned with equal fervor, their empty bowls left on the counter as they headed for the stairs, hands working at each other’s clothes as their passion grew stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> Spicy tuna on crispy rice is the meal Tommy brings to Laurel’s in “Muse of Fire”, where he’s competing with the mushroom and olive pizza from Mario’s. In a deleted scene in Episode 2 of Season 1, Laurel tells Oliver that when he’s ready to talk to her, to bring Rocky Road ice cream to her place. It is the extrapolation of the author that these foods are favorites of Laurel’s. The blueberry pancakes is my own addition to Laurel’s favorite foods.


End file.
